With Me Tonight
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Companion one shot to Fire Storm. Few years after Fire Storm takes place. Daryl/Carol Non-ZA


**If you've read Fire Storm this is a companion to that. I've got it in my head to start a story based on Fire Storm. I'm going to finish some of the WIPs I have going before I start posting for it so I don't burn myself out. But that should be in the near future. I'm dead on my feet from the past couple of days and I've got a migraine now so if I've overlooked some grand amount of typos do forgive me.**

**Happy Easter Everyone.**

Carol laughed swinging Sophia up on to her hip walking with Andrea along the walk way to the fire house. They were trying to get there before Daryl and Lewis left with the other men.

"Don't be nervous Andrea."

Andrea looked at her grinning, "Carol when have I ever been nervous?"

Carol shot her a look, "I can name a few times you've had some questionable reactions."

Andrea snorted, "If this guy is so great then how come he's single?"

"Same reason Daryl was. Married to the job." Andrea shot her a look and Carol smiled at her. "My father introduced us. We just kept seeing each other cause they worked together so much. That and my father really took to him."

Sophia wrapped her hand in Carol's hair demanding her attention. Carol looked over and grinned at her baby girl seeing Daryl's eyes looking right back at her from her sweet girl. Sophia was going to be five this weekend and had got it in her head that the Fourth of July part that the Fire House through every year for the men was her birthday party. Daryl had done nothing but egg it on along with the other men he worked with making her really believe that everyone was going to be there for her.

Stepping through the door Sophia started struggling against her knowing exactly where she was at. The sound of laughter met her ears and she grinned at Andrea knowing Lewis's laugh anywhere. The man was like a brother to Daryl and was at their house more often than not. It had become routine to just go ahead and set out a plate for him at dinner.

"DIXON!"

Andrea jumped at the loud booming voice from just behind them. Sophia squealed fighting loose from Carol and running to Lewis. Carol heard heavy boots and turned waiting on Daryl to come around from being called by Lewis. Andrea was eyeballing him while Sophia rushed his way. As soon as the little girl got to him he swung her up into his arms talking to her.

Daryl stepped around and Carol felt heat rush her body looking at him. He was striding towards them in his work uniform his eyes on paper work in his hands. He wasn't looking at her and she could tell he had run his hands through his hair just from the way it was mussed up. She loved when it looked like that, something about it made her insides turn molten.

"DADDY!" Sophia squealed.

Daryl's head snapped up his eyes landing on Sophia instantly. He smiled broadly looking at her folding his paper work up and passing it off to Lewis for Sophia instead.

"Put it on my desk." His voice was gruff.

Sophia grabbed him by his beard forcing his face towards her. Carol knew it had to hurt but Daryl never said anything no matter how rough she jerked on it sometimes. She had seen her do it to the other men who worked with Daryl that had beards and seen them cringe and grimace. Daryl though just smiled at her most of the time burying his face in her neck growling at her causing her to giggle and fight against him.

Carol walked over to them and Daryl met her eyes over Sophia shoulders since she was braced against his chest both his arms around her holding her secure against him. His eyes swept over her body in a decidedly heated fashion that made her squirm before they flicked to Andrea. He nodded to her in greeting.

"Y'all are early."

Carol nodded, "Wanted to get here before you took off."

Sophia was fighting against Carol for his attention him pulling his hair and talking at him. Daryl grinned at her his eyes heating back up just as Lewis walked back around.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before we're roped into carrying night shift." Lewis hooted slapping Daryl on the back.

Carol fell in step beside him listening to Sophia talk to the two men. She was making sure both were focused on her as her little hand clamped on to Lewis as he walked next to Daryl. Andrea shot Carol a look her eyes dancing watching the man carry on with Sophia. Carol winked at her bumping her hip at Daryl getting his attention.

He looked down at her raising his eyebrow and shooting a look towards Andrea who was eating Lewis alive with looks. Daryl looked over and Carol took the moment to look him over again. The dark navy blue shirt clung to his body like a second skin in the Georgia summers air making each movement of his torso bunch and roll beautifully. Following his lean torso down she let her eyes follow his jean clad legs down watching his ground eating stride.

Daryl chuckled next to her drawing her eyes up to his she blushed seeing him watching her. He smirked at her his eyes following her as she walked next to him not being discrete in the slightest with his wolfish gaze. Carol squirmed next to him feeling her panties soak and Daryl licked his lips reading her like a book.

"So Daryl Carol said that you all met at this same event." Andrea prodded.

Daryl turned his head looking at her as they got to the parking lot. He nodded at her, "Yeah we did."

Carol hummed next to him reaching for Sophia. Sophia clung tighter to Daryl growling much like her own father tended to do at times when he was getting frustrated. Carol shot Daryl a look and he walked over to Carol's vehicle pulling the door open and untangling Sophia from him. Carol watching him with her and smiled at how easy it was for him to get Sophia to listen when it would have been a fight to get the girl to do the simplest things for her.

"Think if your anymore obvious with your eye rape even Sophia is gonna pick up on it." Andrea whispered conspiratorially.

Carol snorted and shrugged, "He's my husband."

Andrea barked out a laugh nodding at her, "That he is. Doesn't it get old seeing women flirt with him and check him out?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't really pay much attention to other women."

Andrea shot her a look raising an eyebrow, "Surely you've noticed how women look at him and even more so when he's got Sophia with him. Something about that man with kids is hell on a woman's ovaries."

Carol smiled, "Believe me I know that."

Daryl turned to her just as Lewis slung his arm over her shoulders pulling her into his side. Carol leaned into him smiling as he waggled his eyebrows at Daryl making him shake his head.

"Get your own wife and get the fuck off mine." Daryl growled walking over to them.

Lewis shook his head, "Can you guarantee she can cook?"

Daryl grinned as Lewis walked with him towards their bikes. Carol grabbed Daryl's arm stalling him and pulling him down in a quick kiss before walking away with Andrea. The sounds of their bikes roaring to life had Sophia laughing watching them and making noises trying to match them. Andrea grinned at the girl making noises with her as they started the vehicle.

"She's totally a daddies girl." Andrea declared.

Carol laughed, "You have no idea."

Andrea looked at her and smiled, "You all ever considered more kids?"

Carol licked her lips and nodded at her friend, "Yeah we've talked about it a few times."

Andrea looked at her but Carol just smiled at her friend as Daryl and Lewis disappeared out in front of them. Carol sped up catching them at the lights and marveled at Daryl as his feet were planted firmly on the ground the powerful motor idling below him as him and Lewis set waiting both with dark sunglasses on gesturing.

Carol and Andrea both laughed as a car of little high school girls pulled up next to them trying to get their attention. Daryl didn't even cast them a cursory glance and Lewis was barking out laughs loud enough to be heard over the motors.

"He's a handful isn't he?" Andrea asked.

Carol looked at her, "Never known you to be afraid to tackle a something head on and try to tame it."

"He'll take a lot...of taming." Andrea grinned at her.

Pulling up Carol smiled when she seen her father walking straight for her. He'd been waiting on them to get there clearly and was already making a straight shot for his grand-daughter. Carol smiled at him as he passed pulling Sophia free as she immediately clung to him watching her father walking towards them.

Dean turned towards Daryl, "Merle was looking for you earlier."

Daryl nodded at his father in law, "Gotcha."

"Now me and Sophia have some rounds to make."

Carol watched as he disappeared into the park with the girl in his arms like a proud badge. She stepped next to Daryl and he looked down at her, "Did you introduce them?"

Lewis walked over looking at Carol, "Nope." His eyes went to Andrea.

"I'm so sorry, Andrea this is Lewis, Lewis this is Andrea."

Daryl pulled Carol along with him into the park walking towards where the other men he worked with were. Carol sighed when she realized just how many of them were already there and how many of their wives were there. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to them but she wanted to spend the day with Daryl. She tightened her grip on his arm holding him back as Andrea and Lewis kept walking flirting with each other.

Carol was thrust back in time seeing Daryl for the first time when her father was talking to him and she had came in to town to surprise him for the fourth. She had walked towards him knowing her dad anywhere even with his back turned but she stalled out in place as she neared and seen him talking to a young man who was leaned against a brick wall his arms crossed over his chest his thumbs hooking just at his arm pits. His head was tilted down as he nodded along with her father but it was when he looked up at that got her moving again his smile was like a gravitational pull she had to get closer to him even if only for a second.

Daryl cleared his throat looking at her and Carol smiled at him, "My dad has already informed me he's keeping Sophia. I wasn't sure if he let you know."

Daryl shook his head licking his lips his eyes flashing over the crowd searching. She followed his eyes and seen Sophia setting on her grandfathers lap claiming the attention of everyone around her. She was all smiles her long auburn curls falling haphazardly around her as she played with the toys scattered in front of her.

Daryl looked back at her, "He said something about it."

Carol looked over at him at the tone of his voice but he was already walking again dragging her along with him. She fell in step already not seeing Andrea anymore but not to worried about it to much knowing her and Lewis were likely hitting it off somewhere. Daryl moved to where her father was setting down opposite of Sophia and the girls eyes immediately brightened at his appearance and she started jabbering at him gesturing wildly with her hands.

Carol smirked setting down next to him feeling the heat radiating off him. It didn't matter how hot it was outside the furnace that was Daryl never managed to bother her or make her uncomfortable instead making her want to sink into more. She scooted closer to him her thigh rubbing up against his and he looked down at her raising an eyebrow at her.

Carol was stuck listening to a good portion of the men talking to Dean and Daryl. Dean was the retired Chief of the station while Daryl was their superior now. Most of the men made their way over at some point to speak and shoot the shit with them. Carol didn't mind and was glad that she hadn't been pulled into the hen party yet.

She'd had a few of the women try to get her attention but Daryl remedied that fast when he'd made a point of keeping her right there with him. She felt bad at how much they'd both been having to work lately knowing that their schedules were clashing leaving them barely any time at all to see each other anymore. She was having to work night shifts at the hospital since one of the nurses got hurt and he was on day shift leaving them an hour or two tops in the day where they were open but Sophia demanded that time with both of them.

Carol was more than tired. She missed her husband. She had a feeling her father knew she was getting stressed out and that was why he wanted to keep Sophia with him since she had the day off and Daryl's shift was over. She had just smiled at him knowing if she said too much he'd wave her away and deny anything to do with it.

Sophia climbed to the center of the table setting down demanding attention and got it immediately from both men. Carol grinned watching as Sophia pulled her dads hands to her, her smaller hands were keeping him busy. Carol looked over at him her eyes roaming across him again heatedly her eyes focusing on his five o'clock shadow that was teasing her. He had a lop-sided half-smile on his face that the fading sun was casting in perfect light making him look even more handsome.

Carol looked over at the bright flash of a camera seeing Dean snapping a picture of them. Daryl growled at him but Carol just smiled sliding closer to him laying her head over on his shoulder. She watched the fading light knowing it was getting time for the fireworks. Dean spun in his seat his back to them pulling Sophia into his lap directing her to look out over the water.

As soon as it was dark around them the first rock of thunder and light burst above them along with some of the louder men. Carol smiled snuggling closer to Daryl and smiled when she felt his hand on her leg rubbing small circles on her bare skin exposed by her summer dress. His thumbs circling her skin was starting to distract her completely from the show around them as heat pooled low core causing her to soak her panties.

Daryl let his hand drift higher his hand slipping under the hem of her dress easily and gliding up her thigh. Carol turned her head looking at him even though her breathing had deepened. He was looking straight ahead like nothing was going on his eyes reflecting the fire works that were exploding all around them.

His hand kept drifting up until he met the apex of her thighs and he grinned when his fingers slid against her panties. Carol tightened her thighs around his hand stopping him and growling slightly getting his attention. He turned his head looking at her through the dark around them. She didn't need light to see the heat in his eyes as his fingers slipped past her silk barrier to slide through her slick heat.

His jaw tensed and his nostrils flared as his fingers dipped lower and lower making her spread her legs for his searching fingers. Carol forgot all about the world around them solely focused on Daryl and his teasing fingers. She bit her lip as his fingers dipped into her and she heard a slight groan escape him the deeper he pushed into her his thumb sliding against her clit driving her towards her orgasm faster than she expected.

Carol let her head fall back to his shoulder trying to control her breathing and trying to keep her noises from escaping altogether. Daryl was relentless in his assault against her not letting up till he felt her spasm around his fingers. His fingers slid from her smoothing her panties back in place deliberately gliding against her clit causing her to jerk against his side.

She felt his chuckle vibrate through him and smiled despite herself. She watched as he adjusted his pants before bringing his fingers to his mouth casually letting them slip between his lips as he cleaned them off her. Carol bit her lip hard her thighs rubbing together as heat rushed through her again at watching tasting her right there with so many people around.

The fire works were drawing to an end and Carol could see Sophia knocked out against Dean's chest and smiled. She was wore out and Carol was giddy at the prospect of her girl falling asleep tonight early and hopefully giving her time with Daryl. Daryl stood up as soon as the fireworks ended and Carol raised an eyebrow at him but he gestured to his brother and she nodded.

She watched him walk over before looking back at her dad. He was cradling Sophia against him looking at her and she felt nervous at the thought that her father knew what Daryl had done to her just a few minutes ago. He was smiling though and looked to Daryl who was talking to his brother.

"He's a good man Carol."

Carol smiled at her father, "I know."

"Busts his ass for you two." Carol nodded along with him "You ever consider what he asked?"

Carol arched an eyebrow at him in question, "What are you referring to?"

Dean chuckled, "I know he wants to you to quit working at the hospital or go part-time."

Carol huffed, "You know I can't do that."

"I know you got a daughter who hardly gets to see her mother and husband who never gets to see her." He argued back.

Carol looked at the table taking in his words. She was curious if Daryl had spoken to him about it knowing that it had been something they'd fought about more than one occasion. She looked back up at him and he shook his head at her looking over at Daryl. Carol chewed her lip looking over at him standing with Merle and smiled.

"I don't know what you mean when you say you can't do that?" Dean looked at her. "He makes more than enough to cover everything you all need."

Carol sighed already knowing as much, "I know. Believe me I know."

Dean nodded at her standing up making sure not wake Sophia, "Then think about it girl. Putting too much stress on your marriage aint healthy. He wants to take care of you, let him. Besides he gets his way you're gonna have to take time off anyways." He grinned at her broadly.

Daryl was walking back over Merle clapping him on the back and nodding to Carol before he disappeared again. As soon as he was at the table he gestured for her to get up and Carol stood and they trailed after Dean as he made his way through the crowd.

"I need to find Andrea." Carol laughed.

Daryl shrugged, "They left before fireworks." Carol looked up at him but he was looking forward tracking Dean and Sophia with his eyes.

Daryl straddled his bike as Dean pulled away from the parking lot and Carol followed suit getting in her own vehicle as Daryl held traffic up so she could get out. She made good time getting home her fathers words running through her head and Daryl's own. She made up her mind deciding to tell him when they got home with a break for the night.

Carol pulled in the sound of Daryl's bike meeting her ears as he pulled in right behind her. He was off the bike stretching his back popping as he gave a deep groan flipping his keys around his fingers. He swung the door open for her his shirt off before he even got all the way through the door.

She smirked at him as he let a breath as the cool air of the house met his sweat slick skin. Her smirked died the second she actually looked at him as he worked his work boots off leaving him in just his jeans and belt. He started for their bedroom having already locked the house up and Carol trailed after him marveling at him as he stripped himself of the rest of his work clothes tossing them in the basket.

Carol stepped in the room her sandals sliding from her feet and she walked over to him as he set on the bed in his boxers. He was rubbing his face his hands sliding into his hair making it stick up every angle possible.

"I thought about what you said." She started.

Daryl looked up at her, "And?"

She nodded at him, "I want it too."

Daryl looked at her for a moment before a broad grin spread across his face and he pulled her too him his face burying in her stomach. He pushed her dress up exposing her skin to him and his mouth met the soft skin of her stomach. He kissed her lightly his hands sliding up her thighs catching her panties and dragging them down her legs.

Carol pulled her dress over her head letting it fall to the ground as Daryl's hands gripping her hips as he pulled her down to his lap his mouth meeting her throat. He licked and kissed a hot trail all the way to her ear his breath fanning her skin cooling the wet trail he'd just blazed.

Carol let her hands slide over him her hands moving for his boxers as she pushed him back making him lay back. He was bracing himself on his elbows watching her as her hands roamed over his body. Her nails scraped against his skin making him groan and his hips lift into her just slightly when she neared his hips bones. She smirked to herself letting her nails bite in more marking him and he groaned dropping back on the bed completely.

Carol gripped his boxers pulling and Daryl lifted his hips letting them slide from him as she straddled him again setting on his stomach just over his groin. Daryl growled the second her wet heat settled on his skin his hands sliding up her body and cupping her breast rolling her nipples making her rock against him. Daryl took advantage of it and pushed her over him but Carol just grinned at him letting herself rock and rub against his erection without letting him penetrate her.

Daryl watched her his eyes falling down to her pussy watching as she rocked herself over and along his hard on letting it slide through her folds. His breathing deepened his grip tight on her thighs as he watched her move against him.

"Goddamn." He groaned.

Carol smiled at him gripping him at the base lining him up with her and started the agonizing slow pace only letting him barely slide into her. Daryl growled lifting his hips but Carol stopped him shaking her head. His eyes darkened the more she teased him and she swiveled her hips letting herself take him in fully. Bottoming out on him Carol arched her back a breathy moan escaping her as she let herself adjust to him.

Daryl's hips flexed and she looked down at him seeing he was past teasing. His hands came around her and he set up as he moved further on the bed to a kneeling position keeping her in his lap. The position changed angles and Carol's eyes widened as the deepness he was reaching.

Daryl gripped her ass supporting her weight against him as her arms wrapped around his neck. He started thrusting into her his mouth all over her everywhere he could reach as his grip tightened more and more on her. Carol rocked against him as much as she could while he teased her nipples with his hot mouth.

With no warning Daryl dropped her to her back pulling her legs around in him his forearms coming down on either side of her. Daryl's pace slowed but the power was still there and Carol locked eyes with him feeling her heart race more and more. Locking her legs around him he groaned falling more into the cradle of her his hand sinking into her hair his thumb sliding against her temple.

"I love you woman." Daryl ground out.

Carol nodded lifting her hips more urgently against him her breath rushing from her body making it hard for her to talk. Daryl captured her lips with his own sinking into her faster feeling her tense around him and groaned the second her velvet heat slammed around his throbbing cock. Carol arched off the bed her nails biting into his back dragging him down harder against her.

Daryl sped his pace up fucking her harder before a low guttural moan slipped from his lips that sounded more animal than man. Carol collapsed back to the bed but not letting go of him dragging him down with her. With each strong beat of his heart she felt his softening cock throb inside her and she let out a breath.

Daryl rolled to the side dropping on the bed. His arm came over dragging her against him his mouth turning to kiss her forehead. Carol snuggled closer to him the cool air in the house chilling her slightly as Daryl jerked the blanket up around them.

"You serious about what you said?" He questioned.

Carol nodded, "I am."

"You going half time then or what?"

Carol looked up at him, "If we're gonna get you your little boy Dixon think it's best I just get use to being home now."

Daryl grinned at her his eyes bright, "You damn right a boy." she could hear the smile in his voice and it was infectious.

Carol laughed snuggling into him letting his breathing and strong heart lull her to sleep. Daryl's grip tightened on her as sleep washed over them. She smirked against his shoulder hearing his breathing evening out already. Carol followed him quickly feeling the exciting buzz settling into her system at the prospect of another baby.


End file.
